


Did we do Good?

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese and Leon fuck, much to the appreciation of Mister Finch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did we do Good?

“You know, Leon, this is unhealthy.” Reese breathed next to the accountant’s ear, pulling his ass flush against the operative’s groin. “And I’m serious, next time _I will_ be on vacation…” His voice had gotten possessive again, fingers gently trailing over the bruises littered over the smaller man’s arms, defensive wounds. Leon really should stay away from gangs, of any shape, size or ethnicity. Seriously.

“I doubt that,” Leon responded cheerfully, gladly rubbing against John’s hardening erection and drawing out a snarl from the taller male. He watches with a wolf-like grin as Reese touched his ear, and informed Finch that he was going to be running late tonight.

-:-

“Christ, careful-” Leon whimpers as John slams him against the wall, hands pulling his thighs open and up until the accountant takes the hint the leans back against the wall. Reese slides him up easily, prompts him to cross his legs and use his body as leverage.

“You’ve never been bothered by it before, besides,” Reese drawls on, fingers finding their way to Leon’s unprepared, and clothed hole and restlessly teasing it to a needy flutter, “ _I thought you liked it rough_.” Leon’s ankles tighten around his waist, calf muscles straining as he pulls the man closer and lets out a groan.

-:-

Wall sex was definitely a new experience for the accountant, and it was something he’d try again, but it probably wouldn’t be the same without Reese. Leon had to brace himself with one hand against the wall, and keep his hold iron tight around John’s waist or else they’d slide out of position.

Leon was having trouble thinking straight, his mind kept short-circuiting every time John thrust in, his length making the accountant moan feebly. It was too much, too soon, too fast. And Reese knew that, and yet here they were, fucking against the wall like some rabbits drugged out on desire.

John listened intently to the little sounds Leon would make, hiccupped moans, restrained hums of joy, and soft sobs as the operative pummeled into his lithe body. Wirily muscles would stretch out pleasingly every time Leon would arch off the wall, his body contracting that much tighter and drawing a possessive growl from deep within Reese.

Leon’s pants are bunching around his knees, underwear hanging off one leg and shirt riding up his back, front unbuttoned. And the only thing Reese was missing was his jacket, and shoes. Everything else was intact. Although white undershirt was starting to stick to his flesh with all the sweat, John had to roasting under all those layers.

“Fuck,” Leon pants out, desperately trying to refill his lungs only to sob again as Reese thrust forward, his dick stretching up against the accountants prostate and sending jolts of joy across his skin and through his blood stream. “Oh god, _please_ …” Was the only phrase Leon could say right, wiggling against the wall as John craned his neck forward and bit down on a perky nipple playfully and glancing up toward the accountant with stormy grey eyes. Trying to take in ever flushed and beautiful detail.

The taller man could sense he was close, judging by Leon’s soft gasps and the way his body clenched up after ever little movement. They wouldn’t last long.

-:-

Reese let his body relax, the weight of orgasm rolling off his shoulders, and simply watched as Leon shuddered and tried to catch his breath. The account looked like he was about to fall asleep any second, brown eyes half closed and bleary with the effects of release. “Hey,” Reese encouraged, grabbing Leon by the jaw and tilting his face so they were eyelevel. “You tired, Leon?” He asked in a pleasant, sweet tone, voice still gruff from all the noises he’d tried to restrain during their session. And when Leon nodded, he was rewarded with a caring kiss along his temple.

The smaller man was hauled from the wall, repositioned and then carried towards the bed. Leon smiled lazily and let the operative strip him of any remaining hassles, shoes carefully placed to the side, socks and laces tucked into them. His pants, underwear and shirt were thrown into a pile on the floor – for later washing. Then, finally Reese stripped. Shedding his pants and shirt, keeping boxers intact, but at least Leon got to see his tan and scared skin.

He left the room for a minute, and Leon got cozy, curling up under some blankets and stretching out. Not sore yet, but surely the morning would prove different. Reese returned with two water bottles, offering one to Leon, who thanked him sheepishly and drained the bottle within the time John got around to calling Finch.

Leon crawled over and rested his head on John’s chest, listening to the conversation half-heartedly, but was more concerned with John’s soothing heartbeat. “Did we do good?” He slurred the moment John hung up, making the taller man chuckle, the sound reverting into Leon’s ears.

“Harold says he didn’t like the position, my back blocked the view. However,” John quickly added, catching Leon’s scowl, “He did like your voice, he says its… gratifying.”

“I suppose we’ll have to try the kitchen countertop next time or the living room couch…” Leon muttered, yawning and wrapping both spindly arms around John’s wide chest. Reese’s large hand came down to rest on his thin black and grey hair, fingers running through the locks fondly.

“Finch was actually thinking of coming down here next time and watching it firsthand…” Reese explained, reaching over to turn off the bedside lamp, drenching the room in darkness. Leon purred happily and let the blanket be pulled up around his shoulders, relaxing.

“That sounds great…” Was all Leon remembered saying before falling asleep. In the morning there was the fresh smell of eggs and toast, his clothes already washed and folded on the bed neatly. But much to his surprise, John was still passed out, snoring beside him. Leon realized who it was when Bear hopped onto the bed and began lapping at his face, then Reese’s with a pleasant sort of humor. And as he sat up, groaning at the soreness that it caused, he caught Finch’s grin and was grateful for the older man as he set the plate of scrambled eggs and toast on his lap. A side of orange juice on the drawer. “Thanks, _Finchy_ …” Leon purred, picking up his fork and watching John’s face twitch, a soft moan tumbling through his lips as he pulled the white cover around his face, trying to hide from the sun when Harold opened the blinds.

“Just trying to start your day off, Mr. Tao… you’ll be _much busier_ tonight.” Finch grinned and ran his fingers through Leon’s soft locks before leaving the room. The accountant raised a brow, and then quickly thought about how good he was at blowjobs.

**Author's Note:**

> *Slow laughing*


End file.
